Gaming systems/services manage ledgers and books to keep transactional records. For instance, gaming systems/services enable users to execute bets through a gaming environment. However, bets can be difficult to track through execution, especially in instances where a long period of time lapses between the time when a bet is created and when an outcome is determined. This can make wagers more susceptible to having issues such as records being lost or instances where electronic records are hacked and tampered with. Additionally, records for gaming applications/services are typically stored in a centralized database, greatly increasing the risk of data loss and financial loss via a data hack.
Other technical shortcomings of traditional gaming applications/services include limited user interfaces, where traditional gaming user interfaces limit users on the types of bets that can be entered (e.g., money wagers in a blackjack or poker application). Traditional gaming applications/services do not allow users to enter customized bets enabling users to customize: wagers (e.g., physical goods, virtual goods); conditions, parameters associated with the bet; and/or selecting various means of validation, among other examples. For maintaining ledgers of transactional activity, such traditional practices may also lead to less accurate transactional records that do not adequately reflect the nature of a specific bet.